Mr Cruel
Unclassified killer |mo = Abduction and rape|victims = 0-1 killed 3+ raped 5+ hostages|time = August 22, 1987 - July 3, 1990 April 13, 1991 |capture = Never|status = Unknown|image = Mr Cruel Sketch.jpg|type = Organized|signature = Bathing his rape victims carefully }} "Mr Cruel" is the nickname given to an Australian pedophilic serial rapist, abductor and a prime suspect in the murder of Karmein Chan. He raped three girls in 1987-1990, but police suspected that the same perpetrator committed similar attacks prior to 1987. Crime spree In August 22, 1987 Mr Cruel broke into house in Lower Plenty. He was armed with a knife and gun. Cruel tied the hands and feet of the parents and locked them in a wardrobe. After that he tied the son to a bed and raped the 11-year-old daughter. He also cut phone lines before leaving. Mr Cruel committed second attack in December 27, 1988 when he broke into house of Sharon Wills at 5:30 am. Again, he bound and gagged the parents but also robbed them. Then he taped eyes of 10-year-old Sharon Wills and abducted her. Mr Cruel raped and released her 18 hours later to the Bayswater High School. Last confirmed attack happened in Canterbury, July 3, 1990. Mr Cruel, wearing a balaclava, broke into house of 13-year-old Nicola Lynas, taped her eyes, abducted and molested her. After 50 hours Lynas was released. Mr Cruel is also a prime suspect in the abduction and murder of Karmein Chan who was abducted in April 13, 1991. Her killer shot her to head three times. She was found a year later. Chan's murder is still unsolved. Modus Operandi Mr Cruel was highly intelligent. He planned every single attack and covered his face, usually with a balaclava. When Mr Cruel broke into victims' houses, he tied up the family at the knife/gunpoint and moved them away from his actual victim. Then he raped her. Mr Cruel didn't hurry during the attacks and even took a break to eat the meal. When he abducted Nicola Lynas, he said her that he would release them after 50 hours and he did. Mr Cruel bathed his victims carefully, with one victim describing the act as "like a mother washing a baby". Suspects *Brian Alan Elkner **Case's dossier contained information about seven suspects, including prime suspect Brian Alan Elkner. **Serial violent sex offender who was convicted in October 1974 to 10 years prison. He committed series of rapes and sexual assaults of different victims. **His modus operandi was similar like Cruel's M.O and fantasied about abducting and raping women and young girls. **Was released before Mr Cruel's crime spree. * Six unnamed suspects **All were mentioned in dossier along with Elkner. No specified details were given. Known Victims Confirmed * Melbourne, Victoria: ** August 22, 1987, Lower Plenty: *** Two unnamed parents *** Unnamed son *** 11-year-old daughter ** December 27, 1988, Ringwood: *** Two unnamed parents *** Sharon Wills, 10 ** July 3, 1990, Canterbury: Nicola Lynas, 13 ** April 13, 1991: Karmein Chan, 13 * Note: Police suspected that the same perpetrator has committed similar attacks before crime spree between 1987 and 1990. On Criminal Minds *Season Four **"A Shade of Gray" - While he wasn't mentioned in the episode, he may have been inspired Hugh Rollins. Both are organized, pedophilic abductors who targeted young children (Rollins targeted boys and Cruel girls), abducted them from their homes at night and raped them. However, Cruel released his victims while Rollins strangled them to death. Sources * Wikipedia: ** Mr Cruel ** Karmei Chan * Stay at Home Mom: Who is Mr Cruel? Category:Stubs Category:Unsolved Cases Category:Real Life Rapists Category:Real World Criminals Category:Real People Category:Real Pedophiles Category:Real Abductors Category:Unreferenced Criminals Category:Real Life Narcissists Category:Real Foreign Criminals Category:Real Life Robbers